Emmaline
by Eden Strange
Summary: What if Edward and Alice were together? What if Jasper was the one all alone?Emmaline Cromarty is a Dreamer,a very gifted girl with an unfortunate past,but after moving from foster home to foster home,being labeled"Crazy"and being pumped full of mood altering drugs,she finally falls into Forks , Washington. Will she be able to control her visions?Or will they control her?JASPER/ OC
1. INTRO

_**A little sneak peak into later chapters ;)**_

_He held me close. My heat battling the chill of his skin while he whispers sweet nothings in my ear, He may be freezing but his touch was fire to my skin, burning himself into me, Branding me as his._

_Golden eyes a deep pool of nothing. Guarding his thoughts, keeping him safe while I walk the plank. While I sacrifice my emotions._

_When I wake from this dream, I will lay in bed, Trying to fall back asleep and return to his arms. Only in my dreams will I feel safe again. But for now, I will enjoy every moment of this bliss. This dream is all I have._

_If only this one were real._

_**Disclaimer**_

**I do not own anything, except for my main character "Emma" and some plot ideas.**

_Enjoy :3_

Intro

It was a sunny beautiful saturday morning. Ms. Mckerty calmly went about her chores in her small 2 bedroom home. She washed her breakfast dishes, She made her bed, she swept the floors and fluffed the pillows on her living room couch. She scrubbed every inch of her bathroom until it sparkled white. She fed her cats, Lisa and Minny, and brought in the news paper.

When her house was in perfect order, She smiled happily, satisfied with her work. Ms. McKerty then walked briskly to her linen closet, took a box from the top shelf and set it on her kitchen table, where she lifted the lid.

stared into that little shoe box for what seemed like an eternity. But eventually, she pulled out the small revolver that laid inside, pointed it directly at her skull and pulled the trigger.

That, is when Emmaline woke screaming.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since she was little, Emmaline Cromarty would dream. About people, and their lives. It wasn't so horrible for her in the beginning. She dreamt of all kinds of people. Pilots, firefighters, mothers and children.

They had always been good dreams, Until a little after her 7th birthday.

It was then that she dreamt of Ms. McKerty. Her first Nightmare.

Emma's new adoptive mother did what anyone would do, try to hush her screaming child, lull the terrified girl back to sleep, assure her that it was just a nightmare, that everything would be okay. Emma did not go back to sleep though. The poor thing just kept crying about poor miss McKerty and the gun. She was in complete hysterics.

The next day was when everything changed. Emma had stayed up all night crying, Her adoptive parents by her side, Neither of which got any sleep that night.

That morning, the neighbor's stopped by with some new gossip. She came knocking on their door, to gossip about the old widow who lived down the street. Who had killed herself that morning. A widow named .

Emma's adoptive parents took her in for a psychiatric evaluation at a special hospital. She doesn't remember much about that time , only doctor's and boring bedrooms and crazy people. But they never came back for her. She grew up in that hospital.

Of course, after she was deemed perfectly healthy and put back into foster care, there were many more couples who adopted Emma. She was the perfect child with her big hazel eyes and wavy, dark hair. A perfect, well-practiced smile and good manners. A quiet little thing.

But Emma had a secret. She was broken, and as hard as she tried to hide it, the nightmares still came, and they always brought her back. So she bounced between foster homes all over the country.

Her name is Emmaline Cromarty, She is a Dreamer.

...

...

It was just another moving day. Not so unusual a day, when you have moved so much in her 17 years of life.

The only difference was the location. A foster home in Forks, Washington, The rainy state. She didn't mind so much. Emma loved the rain. The way it washed everything until it was crisp, clean and full of life again.

Anyways, a smaller town usually meant fewer dreams, in her experience. Since she started taking the pills her new doctor had prescribed, she hardly got any at all. Not even the good ones. Which she kind of missed.

Emma took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking out the rain-streaked car window. The dark clouds lurking above were almost comforting.

"Fork's isn't so bad once you get used to the weather." Emmaline's new foster mother chirped from the driver's seat.

Emma didn't bother saying anything in return just nodded in silence.

Her new foster mother seemed unsure of how to handle the teenage. Obviously she knew her background, knew what kind of mess she was going to have to deal with. Emma felt like a freak, Damaged goods, nobody wanted a broken girl.

Emma's social worker in Reno, Nevada had told her that the woman had two younger girls in her care, Emma wondered if she had ever taken in a teenager before.

"I'm sure you'll like the other girls, There aren't many foster kids in forks, that's why I offered to take you in. There's just Jane, Elizabeth and you now." She continued.

Cathryn, the new foster mother, glanced at Emma in the rear-view mirror and smiled. She was old, Around 50 maybe? Her hair was a mousy grey and pulled into a messy ponytail. Emma offered a small, pathetic smile in return, then went back to observing the small town as they drove through it slowly.

It was so small, with only a few shops, a grocery store, a police station. Apparently only the necessities for this place to survive.

Cathryn eventually turned off onto a winding road that led through the tree's, and continued her one sided conversation.

"We live about 5 minutes out of town, It's a nice walk to the high school. Not too long, Of course there is also the bus, or I could always drive you, whatever you are most comfortable with." She jabbered on.

Emma nodded and twisted her hair through her fingers, a nervous habit she could always be caught at when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

As they started pulling up the driveway, her car started growling, and jerking. Cathryn cursed.

"Stupid car's been acting up all week." she muttered as she finally pulled up in front of the house, Emma was surprised, she had expected a perfect little house with a white picket fence, but no. It was a large log house and a beautiful one at that. An older looking German shepherd lay napping on the deck of the house.

Emma smiled her first genuine smile as she climbed out of the car. Cathryn grabbed her suitcase while Emma pulled her cello case and backpack from the backseat.

The dog pulled himself up slowly from his perch one the deck, grunting his way down the steps to sniff the newcomer.

"That's Benjamin. He's a big softie." Cathryn nudged the dog out from under her feet and led the way up the front steps to the door and opened it. Emma patted his head softly and followed Cathryn inside.

"I'm sure the girls will adore you." She said happily as they dragged her things in the front door.

It was warm inside, The kind of heat you can only get from a wood stove. The front door led right into the kitchen, and on the right of the door was the stairs leading to the second floor. Likely where all the bedrooms were, Emma thought.

"Girls! I'm home!" Cathryn called and motioned for her to leave her things by the door. Emma wiped her hands nervously on her jeans and plastered on her best, well-practiced smile.

You would think, after everything, she would be used to this. All Emma could think about was that she hoped they liked her. She hoped that this would be the one. The family that became hers. You never really get used to this, She thought. In a way, she didn't want to get used to it.

They walked into the kitchen. Emma was really taken aback by how modern the inside of the home was, The outside made it seem so old fashioned. However, the inside was so well done, the kitchen was very modern with shiny , steel appliances and oak cupboards, the walls painted a crisp white, which looked amazing in contrast to the dark wooden floors.

There were three girls sitting at the island in the centre of the kitchen, decorating cookies. Emma knew the two youngest must be Elizabeth and Jane, She figured the oldest must be the babysitter. She looked to be about Emma's age, with dark hair pulled back and glasses perched on her nose.

"Look Cathryn! We made cookies!" The littlest one grinned from ear to ear, Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, much like Cathryn's, and she had flour on her clothes.

The little blond girl was focusing very hard on her cookie. Not looking up to see them.

"Thank you so much for watching the girls Angela, It was so sweet of you." Cathryn smiled and went to dig through her purse in search of her wallet.

"It was no problem! We had fun, you were only gone a while, I really don't mind." Angela smiled and waved away the money that Cathryn offered and glanced expectantly at me.

"Oh, Angela, This is Emma, She's our newest addition. As a matter of fact, I do believe you're in the same grade." Cathryn smiled.

"Oh Hi! It's nice to finally meet you., Everyone's been talking about the new girl in town" Angela waved to her.

"Nice to meet you as well." She replied politely and gave her a little wave in return.

Angela shrugged on her coat and turned back to them "You're starting school on Monday right? If you want, I could give you a ride. My house is just down the road." She offered. "I could show you around before school starts too if you like."

Emma looked to Cathryn who nodded, "I think that's a lovely Idea!" She said.

"I'll see you Monday morning then." Emma smiled nicely and waved goodbye.

"Such a nice girl." Cathryn mumbled as she hung up her own coat and colourful scarf.

"Hello! I'm Jane!" The blonde girl waved from her chair boldly.

"Hello,I'm Emma."

"Say hello Elizabeth. This is Emmaline, She's going to be staying with us." Cathryn told the girl. Emma held back a scowl, she hated the use of her full name.

"Just Emma." She corrected awkwardly.

"Hi Emma." Elizabeth, the little one mumbled as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

Cathryn led her up the dark wooden stairs to the first bedroom on the right. Emma's eyes widened as she stepped into the room behind her foster mother. She had lived in many rooms, but this was the first purple one. Most were white, or grey. Even neutral green's or navy blues. This purple was wonderful, perfect shade of violet.

"If the colour is too much we can paint over it." Cathryn said quickly, taking Emma's silence as a sign of dislike.

"It's wonderful." Emma grinned as she set her cello case by the door, observing the queen sized bed with it's deep purple quilt and the dark mahogany frame it sat upon. A matching mahogany dresser stood next to it with a vase of purple flowers perched on the window sill across from it. Most of her foster parents didn't bother making her feel at home. Emma truly appreciated what Cathryn had done.

Her new foster mother smiled and turned to go. "I'll let you settle in then. Dinner will be at 6." She nodded again and shut the door behind her.

Emma took a deep breath and sat tentatively on the bed, smoothing the quilt beneath her hands. She wondered how long she would last here, in this small town where everyone knew everyone else's business. No doubt they already knew everything there was to know about freaky Emma and her messed up past.

She quickly stood up, unzipping her backpack and digging through it's contents until her fingers closed around the thing she searched for.

Emma pulled her hand from the back, a tiny,white prescription bottle grasped tightly in her fingers.

She uncapped it and shook two small capsules from it.

Maybe, if she pretended like she wasn't broken. Maybe, if she wasn't such a freak, or a mental case, Maybe, just maybe this could be her family.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

"She doesn't look crazy…" A tiny voice whispered.

"Layla's mom told Carrie's mom , that she heard from her boyfriends, exwife, that she is totally crazy." Another voice whispered, interrupting the peaceful sleep that Emma had been thoroughly enjoying.

Emma peeked through one eye, As to not alert the girls that she was awake, She could see them peeking around the door into her new room.

Emma smiled, and stuck her tongue out at the staring girls who giggled in response.

"You woke her up!" Jane pointed her finger at Elizabeth. "Cathryn told us not to do that!"

"It's your fault, you can't sneak as quietly as I can!" The girls argued.

Emma sat up in her comfortable bed, Smiling at the two girls. She hadn't dreamt that night, and actually felt rested for once.

"You guys are both excellent sneakers, I never would have known you were there, Except I can smell pancakes, and the smell of pancakes woke me up!" Emma grinned and threw off her covers.

The girls both smiled up at her in awe. "You must really like pancakes… because you were like… dead asleep." Elizabeth told her.

"I like pancakes that much." Emma winked and took the girls hands as they led her down the stairs.

Cathryn stood at the stove, the smell of pancakes surrounded them.

"I told you not to wake her ! She doesn't have to be up for another hour…" Cathryn turned to face them, frying pan in hand as she slid the pancakes onto the plate on the island.

"I don't mind, really." Emma insisted as she sat at the table in the corner, where a few plates had been set.

"I hope you like pancakes." Cathryn grinned.

The four of them sat down to their breakfast. To Emma, it was so blissfully perfect. Coffee was poured for her and the girls had orange juice. Benjamin lay at their feet, and Emma could see the sun peeking over the treetops.

"Sleep okay?" Cathryn asked her, Looking at her over her cup of coffee, a look of concern in her eyes.

"I slept great, I guess our walk yesterday really tired me out." Emma smiled back.

It was mostly true. She had spent Saturday settling in, The girls gave her a tour of the property, which had a huge pond out back surrounded by trees, they had all taken a long walk through town on Sunday and Emma had helped Cathryn in her greenhouse.

Also, the sleeping pills her doctor had prescribed knocked her out cold.

"Angela called a few minutes ago. Said she would be here in an hour and a half." Cathryn told her, as she began to clear the plates away.

"Let me, it's the least I can do." Emma took the plates from her and started to load the dishwasher.

Emma helped clear up the kitchen and when they finished, Emma thanked her for breakfast and headed back upstairs to her room to get dressed.

Emma decided to stick with something simple. Since everyone would be staring at her regardless.

She dressed in her favourite torn, dark wash , snug-fitting jeans and a simple dark grey, long sleeved sweatshirt. She wore her dark blue, hooded jacket over that.

Emma left her hair down, it fell over her shoulders in deep waves, her side bangs swept to the side elegantly. She was lucky, at least her hair behaved itself today.

Emma patted a bit of cover up under eyes to hide the dark circles that seemed to be a permanent part of her appearance, other than that she didn't bother with makeup. Her lashes were thick and dark on their own, her eyebrows had a nice arch to them, her lips a pale pink.

Emma had nice skin, a thing she was thankful for after seeing so many acne-ridden teens. It was one of the very few things she had going for her she figured.

With one final, worried glance at herself in the mirror, she headed downstairs.

"It's going to be fine." She whispered to herself, while forcing a smile to her lips.

"Emma! Angela's here!" Cathryn called from downstairs. Emma sighed and glanced out the window, Seeing Angela's old car pull into the driveway.

"Here goes." She muttered and shoved her things into her plain, blue, cloth backpack.

She waved to the girls and Cathryn.

"Good luck!" Cathryn called from her seat at the table.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, wave and opened the front door, making her way to Angela's car.

It's cold out, Even though it was only October. The fall chill was stronger here. The frost still glistened on everything. Clouds still hung low in the sky, an ominous sign to how the day was going to go.

"Hey Emma!" Angela greets her enthusiastically as she opens the passenger door.

"Hey Angela, Thanks for the ride." Emma thanked her as she sits down.

"No problem." Angela smiles happily and backs out of the driveway.

"So, Excited for your first day?"

"More like Terrified." Emma tells her.

"It'll be okay. I'll show you around and you can meet some of my friends so you won't be totally alone in your classes." Angela assures her.

"Thanks Angela, It's silly I know. I've moved so much you'd think I'd be used to it by now."

"No big. I'm glad to. I'm sure you'll have no trouble once you get used to everything."

The drive to Forks High-School was short, About 7 minutes. Emma figured she could easily walk it. But she was grateful for the ride today. Nothing like walking into a new school by yourself.

"Welcome to Forks High." Angela grinned and pulled into the nearly full parking lot.

The two girls climbed out of her car, grabbing their bags and heading towards the big doors. It had begun to rain already, and Emma flipped up her hood to save her hair from the downpour.

"It rains here alot huh?" Emma said, to make conversation.

"Oh yeah. You ain't seen nothing yet." Angela laughed and held the door of the school open for her.

As they walked down the crowded halls, Angela waved to a few people. Emma did her best to keep her gaze down and not make eye contact, which unfortunately ended in her turning a corner and running straight into somebody, immediatly she apologized, feeling incredibly embarrassed. She had only been here 10 minutes and already She was running people down.

Emma scrambled to compose herself looking up to see an amused blond boy, with blue eyes.

"Hey Mike, This is Emma, She's the new girl." Angela introduced her.

"So I've heard. Nice to meet you Emma." Mike shook her hand, grinning like an idiot.

"Um. Hi." Emma said lamely.

"I'm showing Emma around today, Get here settled a little." Angela smiled proudly.

"Mind if I tag along?" Mike asked.

"Fine," Angela rolled her eyes and they continued down the hall.

Emma had removed her hood, and she could already feel the looks. And hear the whispers. It hadn't been like this at the other schools. At the bigger schools She wasn't the only new girl. Nobody cared.

But here... She felt like she was like some kind of shiny new toy, And she already hated it.

Angela had taken her schedule, and pointed out all of her classes, they showed her the cafeteria and Mike thoroughly enjoyed introducing her to his friends, most of their names she had already forgotten.

She was starting to feel a little better about the whole thing. Until the bell rang.

I"ll see you in second period Emma!" Angela waved goodbye, leaving Mike to walk her to her first class, English, which she had with Mike, coincidentally.

"So you're from Nevada huh?" Mike asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well. Not really. I'm from alot of places." She smiled.

"Where was your favourite?" He asked.

"New York." She said, without hesitation.

"No way! You lived in New York? Like New York City?" He grinned. He seemed to do a lot of that,she noticed.

"Yepp. Like New York City." She laughed at how small-town he was as they entered their classroom. Mostly everyone was seated, There were only a few seats left, Almost of them in the back.

Mike took the seat next to one of the many friends he'd introduced her to, and Emma wandered to the back, sitting by the bookcase in the right corner of the room, by the window. Secluded, a perfect place for her to ignore her surroundings and wait for class to be over.

"Alright kids. Time to focus." The Teacher, A bald fat man at the front of the class interrupted her thoughts.

"As you've probably noticed we've got a new student, everyone say hello to Ms. Emma Cromarty." He said loudly, waving to Emma's seat in the back, The class grumbled a hello, they stared at her, the usual.

Emma kept her eyes down at her desk, Completely embarrassed.

For the rest of the class, She stared out the window, absentmindedly sketching the daffodils sitting in a vase on the window sill, occasionally glancing up to give the teacher the idea she was taking notes on his boring lecture.

As soon as the bell rang, Emma wandered out of class, to find Angela, waiting eagerly to walk her to her next class.

The rest of the morning went by in a hazy blur, a side effect of the medication she was on. Emma had a difficult time focusing on anything at school. It was a good thing she was so far ahead in school from homeschooling for so long, she supposed.

Besides the obvious staring from other students, and the whispers, The morning went by blissfully uneventful, until lunch.

Emma sat with Angela and her friends, her tray of food untouched in front of her, She sat listening to the endless girl chatter as she continued her sketch of the daffodils from her English class. Her sketchpad propped on her lap against the cafeteria table.

As she reached for a French fry off her plate, her table suddenly grew quiet, as a matter of fact, the entire cafeteria seemed to fall into quiet whispers. Looking up suddenly, she noticed a group of five people wander into the cafeteria. She wasn't sure what to think of them. The tall blond girl looked uptight and self-involved, more interested in catching her reflection than listening to her friends. The big guy seemed like the jock type, if stereotypes proved true, he was all brawn and no brain. Then there was little one, the pixie like girl who hung off the arm of the boy with perfectly coiffed hair.

Emma sighed and went back to her drawing, not bothering to scope out the rest of the group. She knew them, knew their type. Obviously these were the popular group of the school. She'd seen them all.

"Those are the Cullens. Stare all you like, they don't even talk to anyone unless they have to." Jessica, one of Angela's friends smirked.

Jessica ticked them all off on her fingers by name, "Edward, the bronze haired one, His girlfriend Alice, the pixie. Emmett, the buff stud. Rosalie, his blonde supermodel of a girlfriend."

Emma returned her gaze to her drawing, obviously uninterested in her blathering.

"Jasper is the blonde loner of the group. They're all like, together, as in couples. Except him, but trust me, every girl in this school has tried, so don't bother. And they totally live together. They're all adopted." She droned on. "It's kind of gross really. I mean they're totally siblings and shit."

"Oh shut up Jess. You know you would too if you had the chance."

She had just finished the shading of a petal when she heard more whispers, directed towards her this time. Coming from the next table over.

"...Heard she's like a psychic or something. Total freak."

"I heard that she's been in over a hundred foster homes..."

"...Just got out of jail or something..."

"... She totally just got out of a mental institution."

Emma glanced up, her hazel eyes glared in the direction of the two girls gossiping, and staring at her openly. Emma could feel the medication wearing off, the comfortable haze receding as her emotions were coming to the surface. Emma felt the spark of anger grow inside her.

Everyone at her table, Angela, Mike , Jessica, all of them were watching her, clearly embarrassed for her. The spark grew into a flame as Emma's anger enveloped her.

Emma stood , politely tucking her chair in and walked over to the two girls. Plastering the biggest, fakest smile she could muster onto her face.

"Hi!" She said, pulling out a chair across from the girls. The girls, who looked younger than her, looked like deer caught in the headlights, unsure whether they should bolt now, or hope she would go away.

"I'm Emma. But you already know that, don't you? I bet you know everything. Or at least , you think you do. Anyways. I Just wanted to come over here and give you the courtesy of clearing a few things ups for you. One, I'm not a psychic, and thank god, because I definitely don't want to know what kind of crazy shit goes on in your sick little minds. Two, I am not crazy, I don't have voices in my head nor do I talk to dead people. And three, Yeah, I totally just got out of jail, so you better watch your skinny little asses, cause I learned a few tricks while I was in there. If there's anything else you or anyone else wants to know, just ask me, because I sure as hell don't need you assuming shit that you clearly couldn't understand with your teeny little brain. Got it?" Emma smiled her sickly sweet little smile and lifted her eyebrows expectantly at the girls.

"I…I …we're sorry." The one girl mumbled as they jumped from their chairs awkwardly and hurried away.

Emma smiled, Satisfied with their reaction and wandered back to her table, very aware of the eyes that followed her. The entire cafeteria had just witnessed Crazy Emma. And she couldn't care less.

Emma retrieved her sketchpad and book bag from her table. "I think I'm gonna ditch. I'll see you later Angela. Thanks for showing me around." She smiled at Angela and the rest and turned to go.

"You're gonna ditch? What if you get caught? It's only your first day!" Jessica's shocked voice rose.

Emma smirked at the innocent small town girl.

"I think I'll risk it." She said, and with a little wave of her hand she headed for the door. Ignoring the eyes that followed her, and the whispers that grew louder.

...

...

Across the cafeteria, the Cullen family had seen everything, Rosalie was particularly interested.

"Humans, They may be slow and boring sometimes, but the rare one can be quite the entertainment, And did you get a whiff of that? Smells like heaven." Rosalie grinned from her seat next to Emmett. They had all just witnessed the new girl's dramatic opening act into the world of Forks High.

"She didn't seem so slow a second ago, did you see that? Scared the pants off those poor girls. Next thing you know, she gone, just like that She's ditching class on her first day." Emmett grinned from his spot next to his wife, Rosalie.

"Poor thing…" Alice trailed off and gazed out the window absentmindedly. Edward, her husband rubbed her shoulders in a comforting way. Nodding in silent agreement, Alice stood and followed the girl. Which only brought more attention from the students.

Jasper and Rosalie made eye contact, "where's she going?" He asked.

Rosalie shrugged in response, returning her attention to her husband.

Jasper had always been jealous of his family. All of them had their other half, while he stumbled through life, missing a part of who he was.

Jasper's eyes followed the girl as she made her way gracefully from the cafeteria. As she yanked her hood over her head and pushed through the exit door, something fluttered softly to the ground behind her, a piece of paper?

When the bell rang to inform the students that lunch had ended, the four remaining Cullen's exited the cafeteria, following the rush of teenagers. On their way out the door, Jasper glanced down at the paper that had been trampled and picked it up tenderly, flipping it over in his hands.

"She's quite the artist." Edward stopped beside him to take a look at what he'd found.

"Quite." Jasper whispered and tucked it away in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 3

_**I Really enjoyed the few Reviews I have received! Please keep them coming, I hope you enjoy this chapter, It's a little on the darker side. **_

...

It_ was so dark, and so cold. She could hear the trickle of water, and the patter of rain._

_Lightening flashed in the distance, A spider web of electricity in the sky. It illuminated the area. A creek, A tiny column of rushing water surrounded by trees and plant life._

_Lightening flashed once more, revealing the far bank where a tiny blonde girl lay, her body twisted in unnatural ways, twigs entangled in her curls, her clothes torn to pieces. A tiny silver locket sat in a pool of blood at the hollow of her throat. Her neck, or what was left of it , was a gory mess. Her blue eyes gazed, unblinkingly up towards the rain filled clouds. A hooded figure leaned over her cold, dead body._

_Emma watches, She sees every detail, watches the man drain this poor girl of her blood. Unable to do anything at all. Here, she is only an observer._

_A siren wails in the distance, The hooded figure's head snaps up to survey the area, his hood falling down in the process. _

_His blood red eyes flash in the night, and in that second, He disappears._

_..._

Emma gasps for breath, her eyes flying open in terror. . Desperately trying to catch her breath, She closes her eyes tightly, trying to force the dream out of her mind, but all she can see are those eyes, those horrifying eyes. Her heart beats rapidly. Panic squeezing her heart tightly. She could feel herself on the verge of hysteria.

In a panic, she leaps out of bed and runs to her bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before the nausea overcomes her.

When she's finished, she flushes the toilet and lays, curled in a tight ball on the bathroom tile, hugging her knees to her chest. The image of that poor blonde girl appears in her head, her blank eyes, her throat torn to shreds, and before she can stop it, she's puking again.

"Emma? Are you alright dear?" Cathryn's concerned voice accompanied by a knock on her bathroom door.

Emma takes another shaky breath. Cathryn's voice helps to ground her into this reality. Her Dream Reality fading into a memory already.

"I'm fine." Emma says hoarsely. She hears how awful she sounds and winces inwardly.

Apparently Cathryn hears it too. "I think maybe you should stay home today…"

Emma feels a tear fall down her cheek, and doesn't bother to brush it away. She just hugs her knees even tighter and closes her eyes. Emma leans her cheek against the cold tile floor. It feels good against her flushed face. She tries to picture something else in her mind. Something happy.

She pictures Cathryn, The girls, Benjamin. The pond in the back field. She sees the frost that glistens on the grass in the morning. She tries imagine herself, playing her cello.

It feels like hours later when she finally manages to pull herself up by the counter.

She catches a glimpse of her reflection. Her eyes surrounded by dark circles, They are puffy and bloodshot.

With a sigh, Emma brushes her teeth and opens the door. She quickly collapses into her bed and pulls her duvet up to her ears. Hoping the darkness will provide relief from the images in her head.

It doesn't, the darkness is filled with eyes. Staring blue ones, and piercing red ones. It's filled with blood.

She had always dreamt of the truth, but this couldn't be? Could it ?

Maybe, she really was going crazy.

Emma had never had a dream that wasn't true.

Emma threw the cover's off. Reaching for her nightstand where she fumbled with the pill bottle there.

She shook out three small pills and swallowed them, chasing them down with water.

She had taken three before bed. She usually only takes two to keep away the dreams, but she had taken an extra, because stress had a factor with the frequency of her dreams. Still the dream's had come.

Her dreams were getting stronger. Emma knew that soon, the pills couldn't keep them away, couldn't keep her under control. No matter how many she took.

This thought brought the panic back, but only for a moment before she felt the sleeping pills pulling her under.

...

When Alice opened her eyes, it was to a very concerned Edward. She was sitting at the piano with him. Alice looked down, her fingers still resting on the keys. The last thing she remembered was playing a duet with him and then….

Emma.

Alice explained what she had seen to Edward, who listened intently. A look of confusion graced his perfect face.

"It was so strange." She whispered. "Like a dream inside of a dream. I saw her fall asleep, and then I saw the blonde girl by the creek, I think she saw it too. The next thing I see is Emma waking in a panic."

"That's not possible." Carlisle appears by the piano. He had been eavesdropping and was obviously perplexed by the whole idea.

"Do you think…" Alice began in wonder.

"No. It's not possible…" Edwards agrees with Carlisle. "You must have misinterpreted the vision."

A scowl crosses Alice's beautiful face "I misinterpreted nothing! I know what I saw." She huffs.

Soon, the entire Cullen family gather's in the room, all of them watching Alice intently.

"Okay, let's focus on the first problem. A vampire. Is he close?" Carlisle questions her.

"I think so, the creek where he left the girl. It looks a lot like Peabody Creek. In Port Angeles I think."

"Not an immediate threat at the moment." Rosalie says from her spot by the door.

"For now." Emmett agrees.

"I should really like to meet this girl…" Carlisle say's thoughtfully. "If she does have a gift. It sounds so much like yours." He continues.

Alice shakes her head, disagreeing. "Hers is so much more. She could see every little detail. It was like she was there!"

"How do we know she wasn't?" Edward points out.

"We can't assume anything right now." Carlisle says. "Was this your first vision of her?" he asks.

"Yes." Alice answers.

Edward eyes meet hers, he looks almost hurt.

He knows she's lying.

Alice shook her head. She hated to lie to Edward. But it had to be done.

He nods silently and returns his gaze to the piano.

Not now. No one could know who Emma really was.

Not yet.

**_Let me know what you think, I appreciate any and all feedback. It only takes a second!_**


	5. Chapter 4

When Emma woke for the second time, it was late afternoon. Her alarm clock read 4:30 PM. With a deep sigh, she rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom, where she took a long, much needed , hot shower.

As she stood under the hot spray of the shower head, she imagined that she was literally washing away the nightmares from the previous night. She felt relieved, and blissfully clean.

When she was done, she wrapped herself in a dark blue bathrobe and wandered back into her room, where she sat on her bed, brushing her hair and sorting through her thoughts.

She'd had some pretty crazy nightmare's before, and as much as she'd like to believe they weren't real, every single one she has ever had, has come true. So could there really be some monstrosity running around killing girls and drinking their blood?  
Emma took a deep breath, running her fingers through her long hair.

Maybe she saw something else, maybe she was jumping to conclusions. But those eyes had been so real. The blood was so real.

Emma hopped off of her bed and wandered over to her dresser, Changing quickly into a pair of yoga pants and a simple black sweatshirt. She threw her hair up into a ponytail. Even with her hair pulled up high on her head, it still reached the middle of her back. Her hair was the one thing she loved about her appearance. Emma had never felt she was vain. Until it came to her hair.

The house was silent. Cathryn must have taken the girls into town, she thought, so she dug out her running shoes and wandered downstairs.

There was a note on the fridge, it read, "Went to the movies with the girls, I hope you're feeling better, will be home for dinner. Call if you need anything." Emma smiled at how caring Cathryn was.

Benjamin sat at the door expectantly. "Not today Benji." She said to the dog. "Cathryn says you're too old to go for a run with me. I'll walk you later." She promised.

It was a perfect day for a run. Just cool enough, but no longer raining. Once she had her shoes tied she hit the road.

It was cloudy, The sun completely blocked out by the dark clouds. Emma trudged along the road, no real idea where she was headed, she had only walked towards town, not away from it. She started at a nice slow pace, picking up speed gradually. She loved how green everything was here, how fresh everything smelled. No smog, or traffic, so peaceful.

She had been running for about an hour when It started to rain again. Emma sighed and flipped up the hood of her sweatshirt and turned around, heading back home, her shoes getting muddier every second.

The dull roar of an engine surprised her as a big red truck pulled over in front of her, A boy about her age rolled down the window and grinned.

"You want a lift? You look a little cold." His long dark hair was wet from the rain and his brown eyes were smiling. His skin was a wonderful brown.

"I'm not supposed to accept rides from strangers." Emma smirked back, She was all too aware of how she must look, soaked to the bone and red in the face from exercise.

"Well then, I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." The smile never leaving his lips.

She hesitated slightly, unsure of the stranger but deciding he looked harmless.. "Emma." She offered a smile back.

"Well then, How bout a ride?" He asked.

"I'm not really going anywhere." She shrugged.

"Neither am I." He chuckled.

Emma tilted her head slightly, "alright." She agreed and opened the passenger side door. She had no idea what she was doing, Getting into a strangers truck. But the boy seemed harmless. And Emma knew she could take of herself.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." She said as she buckled herself in.

"You can call me Jake." He told her and pulled back onto the road.

Emma smiled and nodded in response.

The rain was slowing down to a sprinkle and the clouds started to look a little lighter as they neared Forks.

"You live in forks?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm new to town."

"Already running away?" He smirked.

"Not for good, just needed a break I guess. Now here I am in a truck with a complete stranger."

He laughed. "So where you headed then?"

Emma gave him address and he smiled in recognition. "You're Cathryn's new kid."

Emma laughed at the term "kid", considering this boy had to be at least a year younger than herself.

"I guess so. You've heard of me then?"

"Oh yeah! She's been telling my dad all about you for weeks. My dad's name is Billy, he and Cathryn are old friends." He tells her as he pulls into her driveway.

"As a matter of fact I'm here to fix her car, Cathryn Says her car's been making funny noises, wanted me to take a look at it."

"What a coincidence." Emma say's sarcastically.

"Not really." He says sheepishly as he puts the car in park. "She called me before I drove over, asked me to keep an eye out for you on the way over."

"I wasn't actually running away." Emma smirks at him and hops out of the truck.

"Yeah. Well she's never had a teenager before. It's kind of a new thing for her." He says as he walks her to the door.

Just as Emma opens the door, the shrieking begins.

"Emma! Where have you BEEN!" Elisabeth skips over to the doorway from her seat at the kitchen table, where there are crayons scattered everywhere and Jane is colouring intently.

Cathryn's head is buried in the refrigerator and food is scattered across the island.

"Hey guys sorry I took off." Emma smiles down at the little girl.

"It's alright, a little warning would have been better." Cathryn smiles warmly. "I see you've met Jacob you're hungry Jake. I made extra for when you're done looking at my car."

"I'm always hungry." He grinned.

"Well then, Better get started." She teases him, and tosses a pair of keys, which he catches easily.

With one last smile Jake disappears outside.

Cathryn had made spaghetti for dinner. Which Emma had two very large helpings of. Cathryn didn't mention what happened that morning, only commenting that she was happy Emma was feeling better.

Emma was grateful for that. She really didn't want to have to explain herself.

After dinner, she headed upstairs where she changed into dry clothes and did her homework, she fiddled with her cello for a while, but grew bored of that quickly before she decided it was time for bed.

As emma stood in her bathroom, she glared down at the pill bottle in her hand. Would three be enough? She wondered.

Deciding not to push it, she swallowed three of the little pills and crawled into bed, where she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Halloween was always Alice's favourite holiday. The beautiful fall colours seemed to get more vibrant every year. Alice gazed wonderingly out of their bedroom window, her husband stood behind her, watching her closely, listening to her every thought. Edward had been following her much too closely as of late. She could see him grin at her in their reflection in the glass.

"I do it for your own good you know." He told her grimly.

Alice smiled lovingly up at him, she knew.

With a worried sigh, she turned to her husband. Her partner in life, he always had her back.

"How much longer?" he asked her.

"Not much, It'll happen soon I think." Alice smiled happily. "Then everything will be better."

Alice had to work very hard. But she had managed to keep the most important thing about Emma a secret. This secret was a good one, she wanted to keep it a surprise.

"I know you're keeping something from me." Edward wrapped his arms around his wife, breathing in her scent of lavender and roses, her shampoo. "But I do trust you. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do silly. Everything is going to work out, you'll see." She smiled up at him, kissing his jaw. "better than you can imagine." She whispered.

_**…**_

Halloween would always be Emma's favourite holiday. Everything about it, from the people in costumes, the scary movies and stories, The legends. The thought that you might be closer to the ones you've lost.

Which was funny, because she was pretty damn close to the dead already.

Emma smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror thoughtfully as she brushed her hair. Halloween fell on a Thursday this year, and every year she had a tradition.

Sure, Halloween has all kinds of traditions and stories. But Emma knew something that no one else did. Sometimes those stories were true.

Halloween was the one day of the year that Emma didn't despise her gifts, The only day that she welcomed them. They seemed so much more powerful this time of year.

With one final glance at herself in the mirror, Emma slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed down the stairs.

"Oh, are you leaving already?" Cathryn looked up from her newspaper as she entered the kitchen.

"I told Angela I'd be early to help her touch up the Halloween decorations this morning, she should be here any minute." Emma replied cheerfully. Just as she poured herself a travel mug full of coffee , she saw the headlights pull into the driveway.

"Have fun!" Cathryn called out as Emma dashed out the door in a hurry.

"Thanks!" she yelled back as she shut the door behind her.

Emma pulled her coat tightly around her, it was so cold this morning, and grey as usual. She thought it seemed especially gloomy today though.

"Where's your costume?" Angela demanded the moment Emma buckled herself into the car.

Emma just laughed. "I never dress up for Halloween." She admitted. "It just seems a little silly, don't you think?"

Angela stared back at her blankly. "Everyone dresses up at school. Even the Cullen's dress up for Halloween!" Shaking her head, she pulled out of Emma's driveway and began the drive to school.

"I thought this might happen. But don't worry, I have a spare witches hat in my locker." She continued.

"That's really not necessary Angela. I really don't need it."

But Angela wouldn't take no for an answer, and as soon as they arrived she saw why.

The moment they pulled into the parking lot, she saw cat costumes, zombie costumes, vampire costumes, superhero costumes. Silly costumes and gory costumes.

Every single person had some kind of costume.

"Well this is awkward." She muttered as she stepped out of Angela's car. " I told you so." Angela muttered as she hunted down a parking spot.

As they hurried inside, Emma tried to ignore the stares and whispers.

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled when Angela stopped her at their lockers and pulled a big black witches hat out of her locker.

"This is Forks." She reminded her with a laugh.

"True. But this is still pretty ridiculous." Emma sighed and pulled the hat onto her head, fluttering her eyes at her friend.

"It'll do." Angela laughed, but then suddenly stopped, her eyes widened slightly.

Without even turning around, Emma knew what her friend was staring at. Emma saw that look on Angela's face every time the Cullen's walked by.

"You have serious problems. They're only human, just like you and me." Emma assured her, smirking at her friend as the group of five walked by.

She swore she saw the slightest smirk on their perfect faces, almost as if they knew something no one else did.

"They're just your average stuck up teens." She said, this time to reassure herself. When in reality , the Cullen's freaked her out. She couldn't help it, she got this weird feeling from all of them and they had this odd familiarity at once.

Emma watched them carry on down the school hallway. The short one, Alice, wore a very elaborate pixie costume. She looked just like Tinker Bell. The tall blonde girl, Rosalie, was dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Edward wore a matching costume to Alice's, he was Peter Pan. The big guy, Emmett was dressed as … James Dean? Emma wasn't sure.

The only one not in costume was the one named Jasper.

As the first bell rang, Emma breathed a sigh of relief, Finally some normality in this place! Angela linked arms with her as they made their way through the crowded halls towards their first classes. As they reached Emma's classroom, they parted ways.

This morning, Emma had art class. Her favourite time of day. As she walked into the class, she threw down her bag at her usual table, yanking the witches hat off her head and tossed it towards the garbage can. She had thought she was the first to arrive, but on second glance, she noticed someone sitting in the back of the class. Startled and embarrassed she hadn't seen him, she smiled shyly.

"sorry for the dramatic entrance, didn't see you there." She said before sitting down in her chair.

Jasper Cullen sat at the back of the room, not even acknowledging the fact that she had said anything to him at all. He stared out the window, unblinkingly. Creepy, she thought.

"alright then." She muttered and turned away from him, pulling out her sketchbook and returning to the page she had been working on for the past few days.

Slowly, the class began to fill, Emma ignored her surroundings however and continued to sketch, losing herself in the scene she was creating.

She drew Ben, snoozing in his favourite place one the porch, his paws dangling off the steps, his nose perched atop them. Jane knelt behind him, her thin arms embraced around his neck. Her wide toothy grin lit up the drawing.

Half way through the class, Emma could feel the beginning of a headache begin to surface, throbbing slightly. Trying to ignore it, she pulled a bottle of water from her bag and took a sip. The water should have made her feel better, but all it did was make her feel nauseous. Her skin felt prickly and her head began to pound.

"Emma, Are you alright?" Her teacher, Mr. Woodrow stood at her table now. She hadn't even noticed him approach. Emma tried to shake the feeling that was coming over her.

"I… I think I need some air." She mumbled, and stood up, faster than she had expected to. The room seemed to tilt slightly, but she grabbed the corner of the desk just in time.

"I'm okay." She assured her teacher as she rushed out of the room.

"Emma!" She heard Mr. Woodrow call from behind her, but she kept going, one hand on the wall at all times, she was practically running now, pushing through the doubled doors that led outside. The cold air touched her cheeks and she gasped, breathing in the cold air.

She spotted a bench a few steps away and reached for it, leaning on it with all her weight. Emma tried to gather herself, taking deep breathes and willing the world to stop spinning out of control. What was happening to her? This wasn't supposed to happen now!

She could feel herself slipping , falling , the darkness fading into her eyesight, making it hard to see. And then, there was nothing.


	7. Chapter 6

The waxing moon hangs low in the ominously black sky, without a single star to grace it's perfect darkness. Below the moon lie many rolling hills. Atop one of these hills sits a girl, underneath an ancient oak tree. The girls young, sad face gazes thoughtfully at the moon, wondering if it feels as lonesome as she does at this very moment.

She looks at the tree she sits against, It's bare branches stretched to the sky, as if trying to comfort the moon. As if to tell him he's not alone.

The girl wonders where the stars have gone. She wonders many things. But most of all, she wonders how she got to this place.

She faintly remembers a life. She can almost remember her name. Almost in her picture it in her mind's eye.

So the girl sits there for a while, It could be minutes or hours, as she pieces together her broken life. It seems as if time is as insignificant as she feels.

**_Emma…_**

The wind whispers through the old tree and the girls face lights up, that's her name!

_Emma!_

She cannot tell if it is, in fact, the wind that whispers to her or if someone is calling for her. So Emma leans forward, listening intently, patiently.

Finally, in the distance! Something is moving towards her, weaving a path through the tall grass. She feels almost alarmed, but she feels that no harm can come to her here, not in this place.

The woman that moves gracefully towards her is beautiful, Emma thinks. It only takes her a moment to realize who this wonderful being is.

_Mother! _

She calls out, but she notices that she has not even opened her mouth, but the woman hears her, a smile breaking over her delicate face.

Her beautiful green eyes speak to her, the way that Emma had just spoken.

_My beautiful girl, I wondered when you would come back to me…_

Emma smiles happily, standing to greet her with an embrace.

They sit silently underneath the oak tree, gazing up at the sky.

_I saved some stars, for you._

She tells her daughter, and with a gentle wave of her hand, a few twinkling stars appear next to the moon.

_I promise I'll bring more next time_.

Emma tells her, and leans her head on the woman's shoulder.

_You will have to leave soon. You can't stay here._

Her mother looks down at her, sadness in her eyes.

_I can feel them pulling you back already. _

Emma is confused. Where was she going? She belonged here, with her mother.

_Be cautious, the next while will be very difficult for you , I think. Be wary of the red eyes. I will be with you, I will try to show you the way._

Emma grasps her mother's hand tightly in her own. She feels dizzy, and so cold. Trying to fight it, she tightens her grip on her mother, holding her gaze with stubborn tenacity.

_Remember, a certain darkness is needed to see the stars._

Emma smiles softly at this, looking up at the sky, she closed her eyes and let go.

**…..**

The first things that Emma notices when she comes to, is the softness of the sheets beneath her, and the sick feeling that something is very wrong. The kind of feeling that sits in the pit of your stomach, threatening to consume you.

With that thought, her eyes fly open and she knows in that moment that she is going to be sick.

Emma's eyes darted around the room in panic. Where was she? How had she gotten here?

She noticed two doors, one that was closed, and the other that was ajar with a sink in view. In three seconds flat she was in front of that sink, her stomach heaving desperately. But she knew there was nothing for her to expel.

"No , no , no…" she moans, laying her forehead on the cool tiled floor. Emma closes her eyes, just for a minute she promises herself, but that minute turned into a few and the darkness surrounded her once more.

It was different this time. She knew she was asleep, but she could hear everything around her, Soft voices and rustling of sheets.

"How could you bring her here?" A woman snapped.

"Calm down Rose, You know Alice and Jasper did the right thing." A man's voice replied.

Emma could feel herself fading in and out of consciousness, so many voices. Arguing voices.

"…Should have taken her to the hospital…"

"….Saw something , I'm almost positive it was…."

"….mess, her family will surely be…."

Emma struggled, pushing herself to wake up, regaining control of her body had never been this difficult before.

"What's… what's happening?" Emma managed to whisper.

Suddenly everything was dead silent. Struggling, Emma opened her eyes. It took nearly all of her strength to pry them open, they felt so heavy.

At first, the room was a blur, two figures stood at the foot of the giant bed she lay in. At the door stood two more figures, quite larger than the first two.

Slowly, the room came into focus

"Emma? How are you feeling?"

A blonde man stood beside her now, Where had he come from? He seemed strangely familiar to her.

"Emma, can you hear me? Jasper and Alice found you; you must have collapsed on your way home. They brought you here knowing it was closer than the hospital."

Emma was confused, She didn't remember leaving the school… She remembered….

She tried to sit up, only to be held down by the blonde man.

"It's probably best you take it slow. I'm Doctor Cullen, You're okay now, you don't need to be afraid."

Emma glanced around, taking in her surroundings. The room was large, but strangely bare. With only a king size bed and a nightstand, the room was practically empty. Her eyes widened when she noticed the far wall, or lack thereof. The entire side of the room was a window looking outside, where rain was pouring down in sheets.

Emma felt heat crawl up her neck when she realized they were not alone. She recognized the four of them from school.

Alice, Rosalie, Edward… And Jasper.

All four of them had a different expression gracing their perfect faces.

"You scared us to death you know." Alice grinned at her from her perch on the end of the bed. She looked far too happy to be scared, in Emma's opinion.

Edward stood beside her, a curious gaze locked onto her. Emma looked away uncomfortably, her eyes falling to the blonde by the window.

Rosalie stood by the window, a deep scowl contorted her face that actually made her look… almost ugly.

Edward laughed, startling Emma out of her thoughts.

"I need to go home." Emma said awkwardly, noticing how dark it was outside and suddenly realizing how panicked her foster mother would be.

"We've called Cathryn to let her know what happened." Edward informed her.

"Unfortunately, you hit your head pretty hard on your way down, Carlisle thinks you have a concussion and we should keep an eye on you… doctor's orders." Alice smiled kindly.

Emma could feel the nausea creep up on her again. Something was wrong, her head pounded, she felt so disoriented. She looked at the door on the other side of the room, the only escape route. Leaning against the doorway was Jasper, his eyes fixed on the hardwood floor.

Carlisle nodded to Alice, who stood gracefully and shooed the others from the room. One glance, That's all it took. Jasper looked up for only a moment, locking eyes with her for only a split second as he turned to go.

Emma threw herself from the bed, bolting for the bathroom and falling to her knees in front of the toilet, heaving and gasping for air. When her stomach finally got the message that there was nothing for her to throw up, she laid her head on the seat of the toilet, uncaring of how pathetic and totally unsanitary this whole situation was.

She fought back the dizziness and the tears that threatened to consume her. She sat completely still.

A cold hand rubbed her back and shoulders, startling her at first, but it felt good, the small hands were so cold.

"I'm so sorry Emma." A soft voice said beside her.

Emma opened her eye slowly, Alice sat next to her on the cold tile floor. Her golden eyes were wide and sad.

Alice continued to rub her back, Emma leaned into the tiny girl, resting her head on her shoulder. The girls cool skin felt so good on her hot head.

"I'm so tired." Emma whispered.

"I know." She answered. "Come, let's get you back to bed."

Emma nodded pathetically, accepting the hand up when Alice gave it. She managed to make it back to the bed, where Alice pulled back the covers so Emma could climb in.

"Carlisle said you should take these, They will help you sleep." She said, handing Emma three small white pills and a glass of water that had been sitting on the night table.

Without question, Emma slammed them back and lay down, curling into a ball.

That night, she dreamt.


End file.
